


Movie Night

by Unixorn_23



Series: The Adventures of SeungGyulHan [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unixorn_23/pseuds/Unixorn_23
Summary: One month after meeting at the DVD shop. Yohan, Hangyul and Seungyoun have their first date
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Series: The Adventures of SeungGyulHan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait but here's part two!
> 
> Thank you for the support in your kudos and comments.
> 
> Please also remember to support our boys through the struggle they're currently facing #StandUpForX1

"Do we have everything ready for tonight?"

Seungyoun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's question. It was the fifth time he'd asked that same thing in the past hour. He placed the bowl in his hands on the coffee table and walked over to Hangyul, putting his arms around the younger's waist and pulling him close. He smiled affectionately at Hangyul's sulky pout, which he made disappear with a light peck.

"Everything is ready, Gyul. You did a good job in preparing but you're stressing out too much."

"I just want it to be perfect for him." Hangyul said in a soft voice.

Seungyoun ruffled the other's hair lightly. "It will be, I promise. He'll love it."

°°°°

Yohan couldn't focus on his lectures. He'd been through five classes so far for the day and not once could he process a word the professor was saying. He layed his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He thought back to a month ago when he'd met the reason for his lack of concentration since early morning.

_FLASHBACK___

_ _"Would you like to come over to our apartment and watch the movie with us?"_ _

_ _At that time Yohan was in a state of complete shock upon hearing Hangyul's request. Him? Go with them? Two complete strangers?_ _

_ _Hangyul had obviously sensed his discomfort and quickly added, "If that's okay with you of course! Like I said, you don't have to say yes. But-" He still had that hopefulness in his eyes. "I'd like it if you came. I mean it's not like we're complete strangers right? We attend the same university."_ _

_ _The way Hangyul looked at him with those puppy eyes had Yohan feeling weak toward the shorter male. He took a glance at Seungyoun, seeing the guy smile apologetically. Clearly he was used to being on the receiving end of those puppy eyes and felt for Yohan._ _

_ _Yohan sighed. "Okay, I'll join you guys." _ _

_ _After that night, him and the couple had exchanged numbers and even created a group chat to talk equally. From there they began making plans to hang out together which happened nearly every weekend. Sometimes they would just hang out alone with Yohan on days when the other was busy or just simply because they wanted to get to know one another individually. _ _

_ _Truthfully speaking, along the way, Yohan had found himself developing emotions for the two that were completely foreign to him. He wasn't stupid, he knew the couple was interested in him in more than a friendly way. They weren't very subtle with their lingering touches, constant pampering, looks of adoration with every little thing he did, but Yohan chose to ignore it. It wasn't because he didn't feel the same but more because he did. He'd never had feelings for two people at the same time and it scared him. _ _

_ _Until one night, a week ago, when they'd taken him out to the DVD rental place where they'd first met. Both boys looked really excited about something Yohan didn't know about. They also refused to tell him until they arrived. Seungyoun grabbed his hand, giving him one of his sweet, toothy smiles, and pulled him over to the back of the shop, Hangyul following close behind. They stopped at an aisle, more specifically, the aisle they'd met in. Hangyul reached out to take a DVD, the same one from the previous month, and showed it to his boyfriend who nodded in approval. _ _

_ _"Seriously, guys, what's going on?" Yohan asked. "Why are we here and why are we getting that movie again?" _ _

_ _"We're having a movie night next week." Seungyoun told him. _ _

_ _"Movie night?" _ _

_ _"Yeah, every month on the 27th, Hangyul and I have out monthly movie date night."_ _

_ _"But its your date night. I don't want to interrupt." Yohan thought he saw where this was going but he chose not to overthink, in fear of getting his hopes crushed. "You guys don't always have to include me in things." He chuckled awkwardly. _ _

_ _"We're not including you for the sake of it." Hangyul stepped close to him. "We want you to join us." He paused, in his eyes it was evident that he was hesitant to continue. "We...we want...you to spend this night with us as a...date as well." _ _

_ _Yohan didn't know how to respond to him. He didn't know how to feel. He wanted to say yes, of course he wanted to say yes, he's been thinking of this for so long, but his voice betrayed him. He couldn't get anything out, not even a sound. He just stood there, frozen, eyes wide open, mouth opening and closing in attempt to speak._ _

_ _This sparked worry in both Hangyul's and Seungyoun's minds, for they both panicked and tried to find a way to curve the situation from becoming awkward._ _

_ _"What I meant was-" Hangyul began._ _

_ _At the same time Seungyoun had said. "Only if you're okay with-"_ _

_ _Both stopped what they were about to say and looked at each other worriedly. Hangyul nodded at Seungyoun. _ _

_ _"Look, Yohan, I'm sure we made it pretty obvious that we're interested in you. We've been wanting to ask you out so many times but we really couldn't find the right time. We wanted to get you to be more comfortable around us first. Tonight, we figured would be a good time to ask because it's close to the date of the night we first met last month. We thought we could ask you to join us again but this time as our date. To be honest, we didn't think about what you would think about this."_ _

_ _Yohan was still frozen. Voice still inaudible._ _

_ _Seungyoun looked stressed. Hangyul looked just about ready to cry. " Yohanie, please say something." Hangyul pleaded and Yohan's heart broke._ _

_ _Not trusting his voice, Yohan did the only thing he could do to at the time, he nodded. Just a simple mod, anything to let them know that, yes he was okay with it. He wanted it._ _

_ _Hangyul's face morphed into one of shock. His eyes brightened up as they widened. "Yes? Is that a yes?"_ _

_ _Yohan nodded again._ _

_ _Seungyoun sighed in relief, he stepped closer again and pulled both boys into a hug._ _

_ _"I can't wait for next week" _ _

_ _ _END OF FLASH BACK___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That brings us back to the current day. The day of the date. The reason Yohan couldn't keep his head out of the clouds and in class instead. Thankfully classes were over for the day. Now all he had to do was go to his dorm and get ready to go. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ready to go on his first date. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _°°°_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The sound of the doorbell ringing awoke Hangyul from where he was napping on the couch on Seungyoun's lap. He stood up, stretched, seeing that his boyfriend had fallen asleep as well. He shook him lightly which caused the older to stir a bit. "Babe, wake up, I think Yohanie is here." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seungyoun woke up almost immediately upon hearing this. He quickly got up, instantly regretting it when his head started to spin a little, but ignored that and rushed to the kitchen to finish the snacks. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hangyul giggled at his boyfriend's actions as he walked over to the door. He opened it up and was greeted by the nervous smile of his adorable Yohanie. Oh how much he wanted to squish the other's puffy, red tinted cheeks. So he did just that. Once the boy walked in, Hangyul reached out and grabbed his cold cheeks, giving them a good squeeze, cooing at Yohan's half-hearted protests. It was evident that he actually enjoyed it. Probably because it was freezing outside and Hangyul's warm hands provided a comforting warmth on his cheeks. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Good evening, Yohanie." Seungyoun chirped from the kitchen. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Good evening, hyung." Yohan replied shyly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hangyul pulled him to the couch, made him sit down and wrapped a big, fluffy blanket around him. He stood back to look at his work. Yohan looked like a human tortilla, all covered up in the blanket with only his face showing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh, Yohan, what are you so adorable for?" He cooed. Yohan pouted to indicate his dislike toward Hangyul's words, but this only made Hangyul coo even more. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seungyoun entered with a tray in his hands. He stopped to look at Yohan's current state and laughed. "Babe, don't you think that's a bit much?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Not at all, did you see the weather? Poor baby was freezing." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seungyoun saw Yohan's face flush a full on red at what Hangyul had said. Or it could've just been the weather. Not. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seungyoun started up the movie and both boys sat on opposite ends of the couch, leaving Yohan, still wrapped up, in the middle. They sat in silence for nearly the entire duration of the movie until someone yawned. It was Yohan._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seungyoun looked to his side, the younger's eyes were slowly drooping, his head close to falling limp. "Yohan-ah." He whispered. The boy looked at him. "Are you tired?" Yohan nodded, sleepily. Seungyoun patted his shoulder, an indication that Yohan should rest his head on it. Without hesitance, Yohan did as he was told. He layed his head down on Seungyoun's shoulder, getting comfortable while still covered in his blanket._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hangyul looked at the two and smiled. He reached his hand out to touch Yohan's head and started to softly stroke his hair, something which made Yohan fall asleep even faster._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When the movie was done, Seungyoun gave Yohan a light shake._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hmm?" He hummed sleepily, not really awake or paying attention._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"The movie is over, baby." Seungyoun told him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hmm." Was all Yohan replied with._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're not gonna go back to your dorm?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hmm."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Does our baby wanna stay here?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At this Yohan wrapped his arms around Seungyoun and smiled. "Hmm."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seungyoun chuckled. He noticed that Hangyul had already gone to the room to open up the bed for Seungyoun, then he picked Yohan up bridal style and took him inside the room. He placed the younger underneath the blankets and then got inside himself. Hangyul came out of the bathroom and got into bed. Yohan was once again in the middle. He kissed Seungyoun and Yohan's cheeks good night and layed down._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It seemed that Yohan wasn't completely out of his senses because once Hangyul had climbed inside, he immediately started to move around. He pulled at Seungyoun's arms, incoherently demanding the elder spoon him. Once that was done he was all comfortable, he made grabby hands toward Hangyul, telling him to hold him from the front._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It may sound like a weird position but they somehow made it work. All three feeling comfortable in each other's warmth._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Good night Hangyul. Good night, Hyung." Yohan whispered. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Good night, angel." Both replied simultaneously._ _ _ _


End file.
